Me & CricketChan's Exciting Adventure!
by CricketAndMimi
Summary: So, one minute they were eating her mom's delicious grilled cheese and fooling around on her computer, next thing they know , they have a new understanding as they're pulled into the NaruVerse! OCxPein OCxKakuzu.Funny Story , Rated For My Mind & Hidan!


Ayo Ayo ! This is a fic of me & cricket-chan, two narutards who get sucked into the narutoverse xD.

(MiyamexPein&CricketxKakuzu!)

Cricket-Chan: .. I didn't agree to this..

Me: Hai Hai! But it'll be fun!

Cricket-Chan: .. Well, Crazy over here doesn't own naruto, no matter how much she wants to , she NEVER WILL!

* * *

>Me:Harsh? But.. ON WITH THE STORY!<p><p>

So here I was, in 8th period with my very best friend, Koorogi, But you call her Cricket-Chan. It was a semi-normal day for us, but something had been itching at me, as though something freaky were to happen.

"Ne, Cricket-Chan?" I paused, to turn to the girl. She was very pretty , angular shaped gold eyes with no pupils, with very long lashes. Ear-length ash gray hair that flipped up on either side with two long bangs that framed her face, and two small pieces of hair that stick up like horns, hence the name Cricket-Chan.

"What is it, Miyame?" Cricket responded with a playful angry tone in her voice.

Oops! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Miyame Kurosaki, And i'm a sophomore, like Cricket-Chan! I have mid back length brown hair that was in ring curls with silver streaks running through them, and my bangs which colored my (literally) rainbow eyes were silver with a streak of black running across it. And surprisingly, my hair is naturally like that. And i'm also _very_ short for my age, 4'9 to be exact. But I'm NOT a midget! Just fun-sized!

"Do you have the same feeling that something weird is going to happen today?" I said quietly, glancing at the teacher to make sure that she wasn't looking, or listening for that matter.

"Un, I get the exact same feeling." Cricket whispered back to me, a slight frown gracing her normally happy features.

Just as I was about to reply, the bell rang. Me and my best friend shot up as qucikly as possible and ran to our shared locker. We packed up our things and headed outside, Thank God It Was Friday!

I stopped and looked at my surroundings carefully. There was someone – no some_thing_ following us. And it unnerved me to no end. "Lets hurry up." I said hastily and got into my Black Jaguar.

I hurriedly started the car and took off, sighing in relief as the weird feeling washed away.

"Are you fucking mental?" Cricket said, looking at me with an amused look on her face at my actions.

"Nah, I got a weird feeling is all." I said simply. We got out of school at 2:30, and the drive to my house was 15 minutes, 5 minutes by car. So we arrived at 2:35.

Cricket was the first one out of the car. I sighed a bit and smirked, locking my car doors. I entered my house only to find my best friend glomping my parents and eating a fresh made grilled cheese sandwhich.

"How was your day honey?" My mother said cheerfully, a slight giggle emitting from her throat.

"It was awesome." I said as I gave my mother and father kisses on their cheeks. (A/N: Not the butt cheeks!:)

I picked up a grilled cheese sandwich and bit into it, almost moaning at the taste. My mother makes the BEST grilled cheese!

"Come on,Cricket! To my room of the pure aweshumenezz!" I exclaimed, running up to my room. I was like a ninja, you see me, now you don't.

As soon as we were both comfortably in my room , I flipped up my computer and logged into my FF account to check my reviews. I quickly replied to them, and started typing another chapter. It was a story about the Akatsuki coming to our world, and me and Cricket-Chan taking care of them. (A/N:.. Little do we know..)

Cricket grinned and jumped up to my bed,looking at all the reviews."We're epic." She stated and bit down into her sandwich once more. I had by then switched to the Naruto Shippuden Episodes. Then, something strange happened, The screen started to swirl in a delusion of trippy colors and voices.

Me and Cricket looked at each other, frowning."What the fuck?" We said in unison,as the computer pulled us into complete darkness.

!

When Miyame woke up, all she saw was darkness, she was in some type of dark void room. Everything rushed back to her as she sat upright. She glanced around for her best friend, becoming slightly relieved as she saw the girl coming to.

I ran over to my Cricket, smirking as she looked around in confusion."Where are we?" She questioned me, frowning in distaste.

"I have no idea." I murmered as a bright light appeared and a woman appeared to step out of it. She was extremely pretty, Long blonde hair and cold icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce my soul is she even looked at me.

'_You've come.. My beautiful children..' The woman whispered, agony and relief evident in her eyes._

"Can you explain what the hell is going on & where the FUCK ARE WE?" I shouted, a slight pout forming on my lips as I did so.

Cricket placed a hand on my shoulder,as if telling me to calm down my actions. To which I nodded shortly, looking to the woman for an explanation.

_The woman just smirked at me and cricket-chan, going into a very detailed explanation.'Long ago, the __Lightning and Fire Lord's wives had children, One was known as Reikuru, Of the Lightning. And the other is Kagerou, of the Fire. But little did they know, a very evil man was to assassinate them, and when the two lords heard of it, they sent the girls away in quick haste, never to be seen again, but the two have been rumored to be like goddesses, with powers that they couldn't even dream of, roughly Jonin level or a bit stronger, and now, you have returned.' She explained, smiling down at the two girls. 'I am your great aunt, Rineke Uzutarou .'_

"This is EPICLY FAN-EFFIN-TASTIC!" Cricket yelled, an ecstatic grin on her face.

I, myself was pretty excited too. To find out that I was the heir to the Lightning country? Then who were my actual parents that were back on earth? Whatever, I'll find out.

_Rineke smiled brightly at the girls.'Now, my neices. You will meet good and bad people,possibly even fall in love. But please, stay golden , my girls.. Stay golden.' She whispered, and then.. a bright light engulfed them, and they were suddenly, once more plunged into darkness as they blacked out ….. …... **AGAIN!**_

Once again, when the girls came to , they were in a very familiar lair, with two _very_ and painfully familiar people standing over them.

One was a orange haired man, with multiple piercings all over his face, and the second mad had a mask over his face with a tremendous amount of stitches and christmas like eyes. And they were _extremely _tall for no reason.

"Now , who are you and why are you in the Akatsuki hide out?" The Rinnegan-User said, narrowing his eyes.

I spoke up first , smirking." I am Miyame , That is Cricket-Chan. Where we are from, you are all a simple cartoon show , an impossible existence."

"And we know everything about each and every one of you , the goals and the actual leaders. Everything. So I suggest you treat us with decent respect. Or do we need to leak the secrets?" Cricket-Chan finished for me.

The stunned akatsuki members faces were priceless. Pein just tossed us the cloaks and disappeared from the room,but not before a silent."There is a meeting in 5 minutes, Kakuzu and I will be waiting outside the room." He murmered and slammed the door, leaving the girls to exchange smirks.

This was going to be very fun indeed.

Me: Muahahahaha! What do you think? Too cliché? I figured, but I don't care:)

Cricket-Chan: ,... I never even agreed to this fic!

Me:IDC!

Pein&Kuzu: They don't own Naruto, R&R or die!

Me:BYEEE!:)


End file.
